fallout11tyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Acdczombie/Archive2
User talk:Acdczombie/Archive 1 <-------- Archive 1 Hello You are mildly insane! Congratulations! Spoon 21:04, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes I am mildly insane I have no right to be random nor do I have the right to speak because I talk about sex because I am not a squeaker.I have turned my air conditioner down to 40 degrees F.My dog is trying to eat my subway sandwich.And YOU don't take me seriously because of my signature= Big Nig.Big Nig 21:27, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::1.Yes you do 2.I like it cold 3.Is it a good sandwich? 4.I don't take anyone seriously. Spoon 21:34, 16 July 2009 (UTC) My sandwich is: A foot long Monterrey Cheddar bread not toasted sub with: Turkey,Bacon,PepperJack cheese,Lettuce,Olive,Tomato,Horseradish(deli/spicy) mustard,and Jalapenos. Try keeping it away from a british bulldog... his name...is CHUBBS!!! Big Nig 21:39, 16 July 2009 (UTC) I want that sandwich. And I want your dog >_> Spoon 21:42, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :Everyone wants that sandwich... and given your record... I don't know what what you want my dog in O.o Big Nig 21:44, 16 July 2009 (UTC) I want to eat your dog, duh. Spoon 21:45, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :Cooked I hope or else you will get dog anus breathe from eating him raw... like mr vore.... Big Nig 21:47, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :Dogmeat is sweet apparently. I saw a vore picture recently. But I DO NOT want to see it again... Spoon 21:50, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Vore comes in extra dimensions of nasty/funny such as ... dare I say it... anal vore! Big Nig 21:52, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Hidden Bawstid. Spoon 21:54, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Hidden indeed.I have to keep sexual content to a minimum here because I am not a very respected person and as such my power as its fullest at my wiki http://acdczombie.wikia.com .I also can't act random or retarded here... Wtf am I supposed to be doing here anyway?...Big Nig 21:58, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Ghoul image:AkkaDakkav1.jpg Thought you might like this too. I did. image:blackandredghoulv1.jpg Pararaptor 01:22, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Concerning Ausir... Lemme guess. You brought your "humor" to the Vault, and he banned you? Nitty 23:43, 18 July 2009 (UTC) No... I was debating an edit on trivia that clearly belonged there and the guy had ausir on his side the other guy removed my comments and I called him a fascist and ausir was like BEND THE FUCK OVER!!!.... but seriously he is bias and threatened the ban me about the whole thing and I explained to him that what that guy did WAS fascist and ausir would choose poorly to block me for that because he could then be banned for using a block to settle an edit dispute.Big Nig 23:46, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, whatever. I believe Ausir. Nitty 23:48, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Well handled. Spoon 23:48, 18 July 2009 (UTC) You want me to give you the proof?cuz I can you will have to pull up history on the goth guys page though.Big Nig 23:50, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Go for it. Spoon 23:51, 18 July 2009 (UTC) http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Acdczombie http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gothemasticator http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Mister_Crowley#Trivia http://fallout.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mister_Crowley&diff=282866&oldid=282619 Big Nig 23:58, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Ausir's right. Go bitch about how nobody understands you somewhere else. Nitty 00:02, 19 July 2009 (UTC) You are just friends with him and that why you wish me to tear my penis off and tie a knife to it and stab myself.Big Nig 00:04, 19 July 2009 (UTC) We are about as far from friends as you could get. You really must learn some manners. In your own words, get a choke chain. Nitty 00:05, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, you were right, but were a bit of a dick about about it. Spoon 00:06, 19 July 2009 (UTC) For 10 billion dollars would you... I had the greatest game of "Would you rather.." today. You would have loved it; I felt physically sick by the end of it. e.g. Would you rather drink a cup of semen or a cup of period Unborn Foetus 07:53, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Maggots. They probably taste really good, just no-one wants to eat them. Would you rather walk in on your girlfriend cheating on you or your mum cheating on your dad? Pararaptor 05:56, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Body Tattoo, easy. I'd get a tattoo of my eyes onto my eyelids, so my eyes would never be shut!. As for the rest, I'd go glow-in-the-dark ink. Die in the Holocaust or the Black Death? Pararaptor 14:50, 24 July 2009 (UTC) You were right,kinda Take a look at the mod team blog,bayonetta's paranoia doubled up,and looking back,her adminship shoulda been removed,plus she harassed both you and xandus,and harassment is something i don't tolerate. You waste my time, motherfucker. 18:23, 27 July 2009 (UTC) I see you don't like atheism... Pararaptor 06:44, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :No I don't... why is this important? Big Nig 07:06, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Ok I'm letting you back in under tempoary watch,i will be monitoring your activity,if you can go a week without doing anything bad (Insulting blah blah blah,but i dont care about External Harassment,thats the site owners problem,not mine).Also,if bayonetta or nitty ban you for no valid reason,i will undo it if there is no valid evidence provided (Unlike my brothers reign,this is a fair ban-system) Fiedoggist High Priest 15:20, 18 August 2009 (UTC) oook, i gonna be honset with you.. i've never heard ot those guys apart from ozzy, but if it means we stop arguing, cool by me. Sasquatch99 23:59, 18 August 2009 (UTC) This outrage brought to you by the letters B, A, and Y. You can't regain my trust so easily. Nitty 01:56, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Payment I expect my usual payment.No less than 800 microsoft points. [[User:Gamebox77|'Gamebox77']] 05:35, 19 August 2009 (UTC) I don't think that pokemon dude likes us very much. [[User:Gamebox77|'Gamebox77']] 06:06, 19 August 2009 (UTC) DIE, VERMIN!!! Nitty 06:35, 19 August 2009 (UTC) I... love... chicken taco... Spoon 08:48, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Vermin.... Just ignore nitty,you and me both know he is unstable,crazy and obsesssed. Fiedoggist High Priest 19:12, 19 August 2009 (UTC) See what i mean?Erm anyway,no thanks,backgrounds (Especially runescape,i find it shite,no offense) aint my thing.In the interest of staying out of trouble,avoid bay and nitty,if they attempt harassment,ignore them and continue on the previous harassment,if they mis-use their powers to ban you for no valid reason,report to me,if they mis-use their powers mutlitple times,i will de-admin them. Fiedoggist High Priest 19:24, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Denial anyway,on the subject of gameboxes background,i must say:"WEIRDLY HOMOSEXUAL CONAN THE BARBARIAN FTW!" Fiedoggist High Priest 19:28, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::Well whaddya expect?HE looks like Daniel Craig having a shit on a fat womans 90-inch ass.Also,his nickname is BG?So,your friends nickname secretly means BlowJob? Fiedoggist High Priest 19:32, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Ah well,its better than those damn 11-year-old COD4 fanboys,i cant even kill one of them with my USP before i get bitched at.Im much happier playing left 4 dead,why?Because the 11-year-olds cry like idiots when they get punced or slimed on. Fiedoggist High Priest 19:38, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::Computer,and yes,survival mode is great,especially when 5 tanks appear at once.Your practically crying from laughter as the idiots get eaten.IF only they could use Left 4 DEad eleventy items/infected in it.Speaking of which Look at this,if you wish to help or give some ideas,please do,and unlike thia site,there is no fascist rule/nitpickers/bayonettas. Fiedoggist High Priest 19:44, 19 August 2009 (UTC) If you'll go to your own goddamn wiki, sure I'll shut up. Nitty 19:50, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Neither is your dialogue. This is not Uncyclopedia, go piss around somewhere else. Nitty 19:54, 19 August 2009 (UTC) I was cloned ready for my Chicken Taco. Spoon 23:27, 19 August 2009 (UTC) You promised a Chicken Taco! I can never trust you... AGAIN! Spoon 23:30, 19 August 2009 (UTC) 23:43, 19 August 2009 (UTC)]] re:message youleft me. ????????????? Sasquatch99 23:46, 19 August 2009 (UTC) would hve been better if you finished with: "WELCOME TO OPERATION MIND-FUCK!!" Sasquatch99 23:52, 19 August 2009 (UTC) STOP MESSING WITH MY MIND!!!!!!!!!! Sasquatch99 23:57, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry about the lack of reply, good to have you back. Pararaptor 08:26, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ...Chicken Taco... Spoon 08:47, 20 August 2009 (UTC) No such luck! I'm currently shooting zombies. Spoon 09:10, 20 August 2009 (UTC) The zombie with the green hat is pretty hard to kill. And the ugly one with tattoos. Spoon 09:16, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Never saw him. There is this zombie chick, though. Spoon 09:24, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Good for you. Spoon 09:35, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Mebs. Just don't speak to him, that should do the trick. Spoon 09:43, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Auto refresh? How does that work? Spoon 09:50, 20 August 2009 (UTC) L4D Eleventy If you play left 4 dead,can you check out The Left 4 Dead Eleventy Wikia?Its designed to make the 12-Year-Olds scream in terror. Fiedoggist High Priest 18:56, 20 August 2009 (UTC)